Magnetismo Animal
by crazyonechan
Summary: Muy bien, ya saben que soy mala en sumarys asi que lo dejaré en suspenso; entren y averigüen de que trata esta historia ;D...¡Traducción!
1. El comienzo

_N/T: siiiiiii estoy viva!!!!! XD__ vaya, nunca pensé que pudiera regresar aquí u.u cada vez se me hace mas difícil estar al pendiente de los fics!! D: ya se, ya se, talvez algunos de los que lee los fics que traduzco esperan que suba otro capi de "Basket Case" pero no se preocupen! Voy como a la mitad del capi 7 :D trataré de terminarlo lo mas pronto que pueda! ò.ó_

_Empiezo con este otro fic que me gustó mucho! Magnetismo animal, [__gracias __Old man Mion__ por crear esta entretenida historia y por dejarme traducirla!! :D__] el concepto está basado en algunos de los juegos de __Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. No se preocupen si nunca los han jugado/leído, solo se basan en ello, así que pueden entenderle sin necesidad de que lo hayan visto [yo tampoco los he leído/jugado o.O jajaja]_

**Diclaimer: **todos ya saben esto, ¿no? Nada me pertenece. Ni Ouran. Ni la trama. Solo soy una traductora! ù.ú

Magnetismo Animal: el comienzo.

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban perplejos. Haruhi no se acababa de tragar la piedra ¿o si? Ella subió sus ojos desde su almuerzo para darles a los gemelos una mirada confundida, claramente ajena de lo que acababa de consumir.

~~0-0-0-0-**horas antes**-0-0-0-0~~

Esa mañana, algunos jardineros que trabajan para la familia Hitachiin habían encontrado una extraña caja en el jardín. Una caja que contenía dos extraños objetos: una pequeña, redonda piedra blanca y otra roja que hacía juego. Estaban del tamaño de un diamante, pero a diferencia de un diamante, estaban redondas de un lado y planas del otro. Estas piedras no aparentaban estar hechas de algo raro o precioso; de hecho, su dura y opaca apariencia llevó a Yuzuha Hitachiin y su esposo a creer que solo eran un par de rocas inútiles. 'rocas inútiles' no tienen lugar en una casa tan adinerada como la casa Hitachiin, así que nadie estaba sorprendido cuando Yuzuha decidió descartar las dos piedras. Pero antes de que pudiera, Kaoru decidió intervenir; por alguna extraña razón, encontraba las piedras intrigantes. Talvez era porque combinaban. Talvez era porque lucían tan antiguas. O talvez era porque se les hacían extrañamente familiares—como si las hubiera visto antes. Pero ¿Dónde? Antes de que pudiera analiza mas esa pregunta, Kaoru notó que la escuela estaba apunto de empezar. Así que tomó la caja con las dos piedras y las metió en su bola. Podría investigar las piedras después. Entró en la limosina después de su hermano y se dirigieron a la escuela.

A diferencia de su hermano, Hikaru no tomó mucho interés en las dos extrañas rocas. A sus ojos, solo eran dos ordinarias piedras. Además de eso, eran viejas y probablemente más sucias de lo que aparentaban. ¿Qué fue lo que Kaoru vio en ellas? La respuesta lo eludía. Aun, si Kaoru estaba interesado en ellas, tendrían que ser más que solo unas piezas coloridas.

"oye, Kaoru" Hikaru le llamó.

"¿hmm? ¿Qué pasa?" Kaoru respondió.

"¿Por qué estás cargando esta vieja y sucia caja? ¿Acaso esas piedras son realmente interesantes?"

"Bueno, si. Creo que las he visto en un libro antes, pero no estoy seguro. Quería traerlas conmigo para poder analizarlas un poco mas" respondió el menor.

"Oh. ¿Crees que valen algo?" Hikaru continuó preguntando.

"no lo creo...no por su sustancia" Kaoru meditó, "pero, tengo el presentimiento de que son mas de los que aparentan ser."

Hikaru se encogió de hombros y dejó ir el tema. Estaba seguro que su hermano le avisaría si encontraba algo sobre esas piedras.

La escuela procedió como siempre: clase, periodo de descanso, clase, periodo de descanso, clase, periodo de descanso, clase...y entonces, finalmente la hora del almuerzo. Hikaru y Kaoru se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar sus almuerzos mientras Haruhi tomaba el suyo en el salón de clases. Como siempre. Cuando Hikaru y Kaoru regresan al salón, de repente Kaoru se resbala con una cáscara de banana (cual apareció misteriosamente de la nada) y su bolsa con contenidos salieron volando. Ligeramente avergonzado por todo el incidente, Kaoru inmediatamente comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Mientras Kaoru lo hacía, Hikaru notó algo: la piedra blanca estaba descansando en el arroz de Haruhi, con un camuflaje casi perfecto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir por ello, Haruhi rápidamente agarró la piedra y un poco de arroz con sus palillos hacia su boca. Se lo comió. Hikaru jadeó. Al ver la expresión de su hermano y a dónde se dirigía su mirada, Kaoru pronto supo por qué.

~~-0-0-**y ahora regresamos al principio**-0-0-~~

Los gemelos miraron a Haruhi con una combinación de shock, perplejidad y terror. Shock por que acababa de comerse la maldita piedra. Perplejidad porque se tragó la piedra _sin notarlo_. Y terror porque estaban asustados de esta cosa podría se venenosa si se la tragaban. ¡O podría atorarse en su sistema gastrointestinal y causar horribles complicaciones!

"¡Haruhi!" los gemelos gritaron en unísono.

"¿Qué?" ella dijo en respuesta.

"¡acabas de—!" Hikaru trató de decir.

"¡acabas de—!" Kaoru repitió, estupefacto.

"¡¡comer una piedra!!" gritó juntos.

"¿Huh? ¿Lo hice?" Haruhi respondió en un tono monótono. Claramente no les creía.

"¡lo hiciste!" lloriquearon al unísono. "¡¿no lo notaste?!"

"¡pudiste haberte ahogado!" Kaoru gritó.

"¡te tragaste un maldita piedra! Quiero decir, santa mie—" Hikaru chilló/gritó.

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo, les creo chicos" Haruhi dijo, cortando a Hikaru en medio de su oración. "pero está bien, no se preocupen por ello."

"¡pero--!" Lo hermanos protestaron.

"clase, por favor tomen sus asientos" instruyó el maestro. Con un suspiro, Kaoru tomó su única posesión que quedaba en el piso: la piedra roja. Mientras la clase empezaba, metió la piedra en su bolsillo, buscó su asiento, y se sentó.

_N/T: ahhh...esto se pondrá interesante, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿creen que la piedra en realidad es mas de lo que parece, como piensa Kaoru? ¿Acaso solo dará problemas gastrointestinales? Lo averiguaran hasta el __próximo capitulo! Comenten por favor!! ^-^_


	2. ilusiones

_N/T: hola hola! no pude esperar y decidí subir el capi 2 de esta nueva historia :D_

_agradecimientos por quienes dejaron un review: Menthis Isis Gea, GiiuChan, Old man Mion (xD thank you!) tamborsita333, y gabiiii981 :) _

_y también a quienes se subscribieron a alertas: Menthis Isis Gea y isa-yop :D_

_y agregaron a favoritos: Old man Mion xD_

_**advertencia**: a partir de hoy Haruhi actuará de forma....opuesta a la suya, pero no la culpen, culpen a la piedra! xD_

_lo que está en [...] son comentarios míos! :D_

**disclaimer**: Ouran. no. me. pertenece. (la trama tampoco si no a Old man Mion :D thank you for letting me translate this!! )

* * *

Magnetismo Animal: Ilusiones

"_piedra..._" esa sola palabra rodeaba la mente de Hikaru. Sin embargo, él estaba muy concentrado en _otros _pensamientos como para ponerle atención.

Entró a la tercera sala de música con una mirada perdida en sus ojos. Estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó las miradas de enojo/confusión que le dieron Tamaki y Kyoya. Tan adentro en pensamiento, que caminó _ en el_ sofá en vez de _rodearlo_. Esto aumentó el interés de Tamaki y Kyoya.

"¿Qué pasa Hikaru? ¿Estas enojado?" tamaki preguntó juguetonamente mientras Hikaru se sentaba. Él le tiró una mirada irritada.

"No" Escupió.

"Te escuchas enojado." Kyoya agregó.

"No, no estoy 'enojado'. Solo estoy...distraido," respondió el mayor de los gemelos. Tamaki y Kyoya arqueron una ceja. Parecía muy serio, por una vez.

"¿con qué?" los dos preguntaron simultáneamente.

"bueno, es Haruhi..." Hikaru comenzó. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su sentencia, Tamaki dijo cosas histéricas y agarró a Hikaru de la camisa.

"¡¿Haruhi?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿ella está bien?!" Tamaki gritó en la cara de Hikaru. El pelirrojo se quitó de encima a Tamaki y se sentó. Después respiró muy hondo.

"define 'bien'," Hikaru respondió. "no está enferma, al menos eso creo. Pero definitivamente hay algo malo con ella"

Aun sin necesidad de decirlo, eso no ayudo en nada el humor de Tamaki. Comenzó a gritar cosas (Kyoya y Hikaru no pudieron descifrar lo que decía) y bailar furiosamente por toda la sala. Por un momento, Kyoya y Hikaru observaron el espectáculo con asombro. Aunque unos minutos después, los dos se aburrieron y decidieron continuar la conversación.

"entonces, Hikaru, expándete" Kyoya dijo "dime mas sobre Haruhi."

"Oh, si," Hikaru replicó, "ella ha estado actuando realmente raro. Quiero decir, ella siempre se ha concentrado en las clases, pero hoy...hoy, ella estaba, leyendo una revista en su escritorio. Una revista _de moda_. _Durante _la clase. _[crazyonechan: ¿y de dónde sacó la revista? No me pregunten u.u]_ Y después de clases..." Hikaru se detuvo y desvió sus ojos al suelo, casi como si no quisiera recordar.

"adelante..." Kyoya dijo, tratando de darle coraje para que prosiguiera.

"...sígueme. Tienes que verlo para creerlo"

Hikaru se levantó, dándole a su superior una señal para que lo siguiera, y comenzaron a abandonar la tercera sala de música. Pensando en que este podría ser un-momento-que-sucede-una-vez-en-la-vida-y-debería-ser-inmortalizado-en-camara, Kyoya se aseguró de agarrar su cámara antes de seguir a Hikaru. Unos momentos después de su partida, Tamaki detuvo su danza y notó que ellos ya se habían ido. Después corrió tras los dos.

"_piedra..._" la palabra apareció una vez mas en la mente de Hikaru mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Ouran. Alejo ese pensamiento; tenía cosas mas importantes en que preocuparse.

* * *

"_piedra...fue...intentó..._" esas palabras flotaron en la mente de Kaoru, pero era muy difícil el intentar relacionarlas con algo; en realidad era muy difícil concentrarse cuando _Haruhi_, de todas la personas, estaba coqueteando con él. Haruhi se acercó demasiado a Kaoru y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él respondió tornándose rojo escarlata. Los dos estaban en la biblioteca, sentados un lado del otro. Él _estuvo _intentando buscar la piedra que tenía, pero esa búsqueda terminó en una chillida interrupción cuando Haruhi se le unió.

"¿por qué no nos saltamos las actividades del Host Club? Podemos ir a tu casa, y tu puedes enseñarme sobre modas...además de _otras cosas_" Haruhi sugirió mientras se acercaba a él _aun más_, "puedo modelar _cualquier _traje que tu quieras...¿Qué dices?"

Él tenía que estar soñando. Esa era la única explicación lógica. Haruhi _jamás_ diría una cosa así, o actuar de esta forma...aun si quisiera abrazarla, quisiera tomar su oferta, él sabia que esto no podía ser real. Además, no podía traicionar a Hikaru de esa forma. Se encontró a sí mismo separándose de ella. Ella respondió acercándose mucho más a él.

"O, si ir a tu casa es mucho problema, ¡puedes venir a la mía! ¡Mi padre estará fuera hasta _muy_ tarde! Entonces puedo prepararte de cenar, después podemos ir a mi habitación y—"

"U-um, ¿Ha-Haruhi?" Kaoru tartamudeó, "¿E-estás s-segura de que sientes b-bien?"

Una vez más trató de ganar un poco de espacio personal, pero Haruhi no se lo permitía.

"si en verdad tienes muchas ganas de ir al Host club, ¿Por qué no _hacemos_ un acto? Solo tu y yo..." sugirió, obviamente ignorando lo que le acababa de preguntar. Él se sonrojó al pensarlo y desvió la mirada. Diciendo _esa_ clase de cosas a Haruhi—alejó la fantasía antes de que pudiera llegar mas lejos. Ella calló un momento, luego, gentilmente giró su rostro hacia ella.

"Kaoru, he querido hablar de esto desde hace un tiempo" dijo solemnemente, "he visto la forma en que miras a tu hermano durante su acto de 'amor entre hermanos'. Lo sé."

"¿s-saber? ¿Saber qué?" él preguntó.

"desprecias cada minuto de ese acto. No trates de negarlo—he visto la mirada en tus ojos cada vez que los dos comienzan. Tu hermano, él es como un animal. Es lo que aborreces de él. Limita tus habilidades para jugar ese acto," ella susurró, acercándose unos centímetros mas. "humanos y animales jamás podrán entenderse unos a otros. Pero, ¿tú y yo? _Nosotros _podemos entendernos uno con el otro..."

Haruhi se inclinó hacia Kaoru, lo suficiente para besarse.

"Háblame, Kaoru" ella murmuró, "puedo hacer cosas por ti de las que tu hermano jamás hará; lo único que tienes que hacer...es decirme."

"¡Oh~! ¡¿están viendo eso?!" Renge preguntó a nadie en particular mientras observaba a Haruhi y Kaoru con su binoculares de opera. La multitud de chicas alrededor de ella asintieron sin quitar su vista de los dos; no quería perder ni un solo momento. _[crazyonechan: y se preguntaran dónde y cuándo salieron ellas o.O...el llamado del Moe xD]_ Tamaki, Kyoya y Hikaru se acercaron a la multitud de chicas.

"¿ver qué?" Tamaki preguntó mientras trataba de pasar por el mar de chicas. Sin siquiera mirarlo, Renge apuntó hacia Kaoru y Haruhi. Tamaki se congeló. Incluso Kyoya estaba en shock por lo que vio. Ni siquiera pudo preparar la cámara. Hikaru se sobresalto al ver la escena.

"¡Aaaaargh! ¡¡¡Kaoru!!!" Tamaki gritó. "¡¿¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi pequeña hija?!?!"

Tamaki comenzó a correr hacia Kaoru, listo para estrangularlo.

* * *

_noooo!!! Kaoru!!! DX pobrecito! él no tiene la culpa! Tamaki-baka!! ò.ó_

_ahora...comenten si quieren salvar a Kaoru!! _

_hasta la proxima!! :D_


	3. ciénaga

_N:T/ hola, de nuevo. *suspiro* mañana entro al colegio, pero quería poner el capi 3 antes de no poder hacerlo -.-_

_De nuevo, muchas pero muchas gracias por dejar un review: Giiuchan, gabiiii981 y Menthis Isis Gea :)_

_tambien agradezco a GiiuChan por agregar a favoritos :D_

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes de Ouran como la trama de esta increíble historia no me pertencen, si no a Hatori Bisco y Old Man Mion respectivamente, yo solo soy la traductora :)

* * *

Magnetismo animal: ciénaga.

Tamaki corrió hacia Kaoru, listo para estrangularlo. Seguramente, Kaoru le hizo algo a Haruhi para actuara de esa forma. No había otra explicación. Sin importar el pequeño hecho de que Kaoru lucía incómodo; _tenía_ que ser su culpa. Haruhi, por otro lado, no se iba a quedar quieta y mirar a Tamaki intentando estrangular a Kaoru. Nop, ella tenía otros planes. En cuanto Tamaki estuviera lo suficientemente cerca...

"¡Argh~!" Tamaki gritó en cuanto Haruhi lo golpeó en ESE lugar... _[Ustedes ya saben qué lugar u.u]_ Haruhi lo golpeó en el estómago. Tamaki se detuvo instantáneamente, y después, lentamente cayó en el suelo. Kyoya, Hikaru y Kaoru observaron en completo shock, boquiabiertos. Tamaki yacía en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Haruhi observó a Tamaki con ojos lívidos.

"oye. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ir a donde sea, e intentar golpear a otras personas, eh?" Haruhi preguntó en un tono amenazador.

"H-Haruhi...papá solo...intentaba protegerte..." Tamaki respondió avergonzado. Para ser sinceros, estaba un poco intimidado por ella. Ella había estado muy enojada antes, pero esta vez solo estaba...molesta. "_nunca subestimes el poder de un burgués_" pensó para sí mismo.

"no _necesito_ tu protección, Tamaki" Haruhi replicó fríamente. "vamos, Kaoru, hay que tomar nuestra conversación en otro lugar. Creo que algunas personas nos han estado espiando."

Con eso, Haruhi tomó a Kaoru del brazo y lo arrastró. Normalmente, se hubiera resistido, pero hoy Kaoru estaba tan atónito por toda la situación como para resistirse el ser arrastrado por ella. Mientras se retiraban, la piedra roja que estaba en el bolsillo de Kaoru cayó al suelo, y rodó hasta un punto casi invisible del lugar.

"Tono, ¿se encuentra bien?" Hikaru preguntó, acercándose a Tamaki.

"¡N-no!" Tamaki gritó, aun en tirado en el suelo, "¡¿viste como me miraba?! ¡¡Me odia!!"

Tamaki sollozó. ¿En realidad Haruhi lo odiaba? ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de Kaoru? Eso no podía ser verdad. Es solo que no podía...

No había manera de consolar a Tamaki, así que Kyoya y Hikaru decidieron investigar e intentar averiguar que era lo que hacía a Haruhi actuar tan raro. En eso, Hikaru miró a un punto determinado en el suelo, se detuvo y recogió la piedra roja que estaba en el suelo. Probablemente Kaoru debió tirarla por error. Seguro la querría de vuelta en cuanto las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Aunque no estaba exactamente seguro de cuándo sería, o si es que las cosas regresarían a la normalidad...pero las cosas regresan a la normalidad eventualmente, ¿cierto? _Tenía_ que haber algo que causara el extraño comportamiento de Haruhi; solo tenía que encontrar qué. En cuanto lo hiciera, entonces todo volverá a ser... exactamente como tiene que ser. Decidió buscar a su hermano para ver si él sabía algo.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya decidió mirar en los libros que Kaoru había dejado en la mesa. Parecía que estaba buscando algo. Uno de los libros estaba abierto; Kyoya le dio una mirada en él. Parecía ser de accesorios ancestrales. La página del libro abierto describía sobre un par de piedras antiguas, una roja y una blanca; originalmente habían sido creadas para una pareja recién casada. Parecía interesante, así que comenzó a leerlo. Al parecer, estas piedras tenía un embrujo en ellas; el poseedor de la piedra blanca se enamorará incondicionalmente con el poseedor de la piedra roja. Aun así, se ha notado que el que tiene la piedra blanca tiende a ser muy amoroso. _Demasiado_ amoroso. Hasta el punto de sobrepasar el rango de su verdadera personalidad. Así que las piedras fueron eventualmente clasificadas como peligrosas y muchas de esas fueron destruidas.

"Hmm...Interesante" Kyoya dijo en voz alta. El comportamiento amoroso de Haruhi estaba realmente fuera de eso; además, ¿se hizo poseedora de la piedra blanca de alguna forma? Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Kaoru debió de tener la piedra roja. De acuerdo, si ese era el problema, entonces la solución era simple: todo lo que tenían que hacer era quitarles las piedras y destruirlas. Listo: problema resuelto.

"Tamaki, creo que he encontrado la solución de nuestros problemas," Kyoya anunció. Tamaki seguía en el suelo, deprimiéndose y llorando.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya le llamó a su amigo una vez mas, esperando en tener una respuesta.

"... ¿hmm?" Tamaki le devolvió la mirada a Kyoya reluctantemente.

"creo que he encontrado el origen del extraño comportamiento de Haruhi" Kyoya afirmó. Tamaki se recuperó.

"¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad?!" Tamaki se levantó del suelo y felizmente corrió hacia Kyoya.

"de verdad, de verdad" Kyoya replicó.

* * *

Kaoru se sentó en su pupitre, al fin podía tener un tiempo para pensar con claridad. Seguro que Haruhi estaba actuando de forma extraña...sonrió ante la memoria de cómo actuaba ella. Era embarazoso e incómodo al mismo tiempo, pero todo el asunto era algo divertido, ahora que lo pensaba. No pudo evitar pensar que _era_ lindo tener a Haruhi prestándole una atención especial a él. Pero esa no era la Haruhi que él conocía; así que no significaba nada. Aunque, si él pudiera tener un solo deseo...rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se enfocó de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar un modo de hacerla volver a la normalidad. Trató de recordar qué era lo que estaba leyendo antes de que Haruhi lo distrajera; tenía el presentimiento de que era muy persistente con la situación que tenía en mano... "_¡eso es!_" pensó.

¡Esas piedras que había encontrado antes! El libro decía algo de ellas y que eran para una pareja casada o algo. Como sea, el punto _principal_ era que el poseedor de la piedra blanca se enamoraría incondicionalmente con la persona que poseía la piedra roja. ¡Eso era! Ella se comió la piedra blanca: eso debía de contar como 'tenerla'. ¡Y él tenía la piedra roja!...espera, ¿Dónde estaba? Buscó en su bolsillo solo para encontrarlo vacío, debió de caerse en algún lugar. Ah, ¿será que la había perdió? Eso explicaría por qué ella lo había dejado... ¡¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?! Si alguien sostiene la piedra roja, Haruhi irá sobre él...o ella. De acuerdo a libro, si las dos personas tenían la piedra lo suficiente, la persona de la piedra blanca sería tentada a...hacer _todo lo que quisiera_...con la persona que sostiene la piedra roja. Kaoru dio un pequeño grito sofocado. "_Uh-...oh..._" pensó. Inmediatamente comenzó a devolverse por donde había llegado y buscar por la pequeña piedra roja; mientras intentaba todo el tiempo quitarse las imágenes de Haruhi coqueteando con otro chico en la escuela.

* * *

Hikaru caminó por los pasillos, buscando por su hermano; Kaoru no pudo haber ido lejos. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar de cómo Haruhi estaba coqueteando con Kaoru tan descaradamente...y como eso le irritaba. Oh, cómo le irritaba. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos sentimientos; ¿Cómo podía sentir tal resentimiento contra su propio hermano? Debió de sentirse feliz. Feliz de que Haruhi pudiera actuar tan femenina; de que su hermano, mejor que un extraño, era su objetivo. Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

"oye, Hikaru" una voz rompió los pensamientos de Hikaru. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Haruhi justo en frente de él.

"¿H-Haruhi?" tartamudeó. Ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarla en medio del vacío pasillo.

"hola" dijo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él. Hikaru comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

"...supongo que escuchaste todo. Las cosas que le dije a tu hermano" ella empezó intentando acortar la distancia que había entre ella y Hikaru.

"Um...bueno, si..." él respondió un poco dudoso. "¿_Qué es lo que--?_" pensó.

"Si me _gusta _tu hermano" ella continuó, "¡pero te _amo,_ Hikaru!"

Él se sonrojó. _Realmente _no esperaba eso.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Hikaru no podía pensar en algo que decir; no esperaba que ella profesara su amor por él. En serio, no lo había visto venir. "..._por favor, dime que eso no era una mentira..._" pensó, un poco triste. Pero él sabía. No había forma de que eso fuera real; no con su reciente comportamiento.

"t-tu realmente no deberías andar por ahí diciendo cosas como esa," dijo con una risa, "puede...que te crea..."

Murmuró la segunda parte de su oración tan suave que casi no pudo oír lo que acababa de decir.

Haruhi se acercó al lado de Hikaru, después dio unos pasos hacia él hasta quedar apoyada contra su brazo. Ella hocicó; él respondió sonrojándose.

"N-no tienes que e-estar tan cerca..." dijo nerviosamente mientras que, una vez mas, daba un paso hacia atrás. Entonces ella recortó la distancia entre ellos.

"En verdad me gustas, Hikaru... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para probártelo?" Haruhi lo miró a los ojos con desesperación; ¿podría ser que sea enserio? "¿_quedarte a mi lado para siempre y sonreír? No podría desear otra cosa mas..._" pensó.

"ya sé, ¿quieres jugar un juego? ¿El perdedor tiene un juego de castigo?" Haruhi sugirió felizmente, "a ti te gustan esa clase de juegos, ¿cierto?"

"a-ah, si" él respondió.

"Una vez que hayamos terminado de jugar, podemos ir a tu casa..." ella susurró, "y podrías enseñarme que tan _animal_ puedes ser" _[o.O!!!!]_

"¡¿Q-que?!" Hikaru farfulló. La miró en completo estado de shock. Una vez más, le faltaban las palabras. ¿Ella estaba _completamente_ ida? ¿Era demasiado tarde regresarla a la normalidad?

"hora de confesar: te llamé animal en frente de tu hermano," ella admitió, "pero eso no es necesariamente una _cosa mala_."

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Él se tornó un gran y profundo rojo escarlata. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ambos escucharon fuertes sonidos de alguien corriendo. Los dos se voltearon para ver de dónde venían los ruidos. De un lado, Tamaki estaba corriendo hacia ellos, con la intensa mirada de una bestia feroz. Kyoya caminaba tranquilamente detrás de él; era sorprendente de que no viniera muy atrás de Tamaki. El otro ruido era de Kaoru, que venía corriendo al otro extremo del pasillo. Hikaru y Haruhi movieron sus miradas de Tamaki hacia Kaoru y de vuelta hacia Tamaki. Teniéndolos a los dos corriendo hacia ellos de cada extremo del pasillo; las cosas no se veían muy bien para ellos dos. Sin tener nada planeado, Hikaru decidió quedarse en el mismo lugar en donde estaba y esperara a Tamaki y Kaoru para que se estrellaran con él; pero estaba un poco preocupado de que se estrellaran con Haruhi a cambio. Recordando lo que había echo Haruhi la ultima vez, rápidamente la movió del camino una vez que Kaoru y Tamaki estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Tamaki embistió a Hikaru, causando que se estrellaran con Kaoru. La piedra roja salió volando del bolsillo de Hikaru y rodó lejos, extrañamente sin ser notada por ninguno de los tres.

"¡Danos la piedra roja!" Tamaki gritó a Hikaru.

"Hikaru, ¿Dónde está la piedra roja?" Kaoru preguntó al mismo tiempo; aunque su voz fue ahogada por los gritos de Tamaki.

"¿de que están hablando?" Hikaru respondió. Los tres comenzaron a gritar y pelear; no había caso el tratar de razonar con ellos por el momento.

"¿q-que pasó?" Haruhi preguntó, de alguna forma recuperándose.

"_parece que no recuerda las cosas que hizo o dijo hacia las personas que sujetaban la piedra roja_" Kyoya pensó. Miró volar la piedra roja hacia el piso, no muy lejos; ahora era el momento de acabar con todo, destruyendo esa piedra. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir por ella, Renge y otras fans, hicieron una estampida para ver la pelea entre los chicos, pateando la pequeña piedra roja hasta quedar en un lugar indefinido. Kyoya suspiró. Resolver este problema sería más difícil de lo que inicialmente pensaba. Pero en realidad, ¿_Por qué _pensó que resolver este problema iba a ser fácil? Cuando involucraba al Host Club, nada podía ser fácil. Nada.

Espera, si podía quitarle la piedra blanca a Haruhi, entonces no tendrían por qué preocuparse por encontrar la piedra roja. Se giró hacia la dirección de Haruhi; whoops, parece que ella también se había ido. Irritado, se ajustó las gafas y aclaró su garganta fuertemente. Los tres chicos que estaban peleando unos momentos antes, escucharon inmediatamente la voz enojada y detuvieron justo donde estaban. Miraron a Kyoya, y después escanearon el área por Haruhi.

"Oh...demonios" dijeron simultáneamente.

* * *

_fin de capitulo 3_

_por favor comenten_

_hasta la proxima!! :D_


	4. recuperación

_Hola de nuevo :D_

_Lamento informarles que este es el último capítulo D:_

_Así que comenzaré con los agradecimientos:_

_**Old Man Mion**__: thank you very much! You are awesome!! xD I hope you can make the alternative endings someday :) it was an honor that you let me translate, was really fun! :D_

_**GiiuChan**__: muchas, muchas gracias por haber estado y dejado reviews en todos los capítulos y por que te hayan gustado. También gracias por haberme apoyado y haberme tenido tanta paciencia cuando me desaparecía por días sin ninguna señal ^^U_

_**Menthis Isis Gea**__:también te agradezco que hayas comentado en esta historia, en verdad fuiste un apoyo para mí. ¡Arigatou!_

_**OoOo midori-chan oOoO**__:siii!! __yo también me quedé con ganas de leer mas!! DX me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer y comentar __:D ¡gracias!_

_**tamborsita333**__**: **__igualmente te lo agradezco, por haberme dejado saber que leías esta historia y comentar :D_

_**Gabiiii981**__: gabiii981, si lees esto, en verdad, de verdad! te lo agradezco!! Tengo que confesar que tus fics fueron mi motivación para decidir ser traductora, pensé que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, ¡pero aquí estoy! Y todo gracias por tus motivaciones desde el principio…espero que no haberte enfadado por no poder haber estado tanto tiempo como tú lo estuviste conmigo. Lo siento, pero también, gracias..._

_Fue muy divertido el traducir hasta ahora, de nuevo, a todos, aun si dejaron review o no, ¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!! -.- *reverencia*_

**Disclaimers:** Ouran ni la trama me pertenecen, si no a **Hatori Bisco **y **Old Man Mion** respectivamente. En verdad, no soy tan creativa u.u

* * *

Magnetismo animal: recuperación.

"Haruhi se ha ido" los tres chicos dijeron al unísono. Se levantaron para ver a sus alrededores. Las chicas que gritaban emocionadas, los rodearon, esperando por un round 2.

"ah, ¡siento todo el alboroto, señoritas! Les aseguro, no habrá mas peleas por hoy. Y solo por aclarar, ¡el Host Club no abrirá el día de hoy!" Tamaki dijo con una sonrisa. Las chicas respondieron relajando los hombros con decepción. Una por una, las chicas decepcionadas comenzaron a irse.

"Ahora que todas se marcharon," Kyoya comenzó, "finalmente podemos planear algo para tratar con la...situación de Haruhi."

"¿al fin pudieron descubrir por qué está actuando tan extraño?" Hikaru preguntó.

"si, lo hicimos. Las dos piedras que Kaoru trajo a la escuela aparentemente tienen una especie de hechizo en ellas" Kyoya explicó.

"¿embrujo...?" murmuró Hikaru.

"La persona que tenga la piedra blanca se enamorará incondicionalmente por quien tenga la piedra roja" Kyoya continuó.

"y el poseedor de la piedra blanca incluso se sentirá capaz de..." Kaoru empezó. Dudó; no sabia si quisiera decir el resto.

"¿capaz de...?" Hikaru y Tamaki preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"hacer...cualquier cosa...con el poseedor de la piedra roja" Kaoru terminó la frase.

"¡¿qué?! Hikaru preguntó, atónito.

"¡¡¿que?!!" Tamaki repitió, aun más fuerte. Su mente estaba borrosa. ¡¿Hacer cualquier cosa?! Comenzó a imaginarse a Haruhi sentada en una cama...quitándose la ropa...

"debemos encontrarla inmediatamente," Kyoya dijo, interrumpiendo el cine mental de Tamaki, "si esto continua así, alguien podría descubrir el genero de Haruhi. Tenemos algunas opciones: podemos buscar la piedra roja y destruirla, o podemos buscar a Haruhi, llevarla al hospital y lograr que le—"

"probablemente eso no funcionará" Kaoru lo interrumpió. "De acuerdo con el libro, una vez que alguien haya consumido la piedra, se disuelve y el poder se queda en la persona que lo consumió. La única forma de removerla es tener a alguien que pueda quitar el hechizo. Nuestra única opción sería... "

"Nekozawa..." Hikaru terminó la frase.

"entonces, ¡encontramos a Haruhi y la llevamos con Nekozawa para quitarle el hechizo!" Tamaki anunció, lleno de estupor. "caballeros, ¡debemos encontrar a Haruhi y salvar su dignidad! ¡Vamos!"

"¡vamos!" Kaoru repitió, "....¿a dónde?"

"Antes de que Haruhi comenzara a coquetear con Kaoru, estaba leyendo revistas de moda. ¿Lo recuerdan? Talvez hizo un poco de investigación para su próximo, am, blanco... hay que empezar en nuestro salón de clases" Hikaru sugirió. Sorprendentemente un sonido de consejo, viniendo de Hikaru.

Los chicos, mejor dicho, Tamaki y los gemelos, corrieron hacia el salón de clases. Kyoya siguió tranquilamente al trío, debatiéndose sobre las nuevas acciones del grupo.

* * *

"¿acaso esas son...revistas de cocina especializadas en postres?" los tres chicos miraban fijamente el pupitre de Haruhi, ahora cubierto con revistas y libros de cocina.

"no crees..." Hikaru empezó.

"...que ella este atraída a..." Kaoru continuó.

"¿Hunny?" los gemelos preguntaron simultáneamente. No podían imaginar como sería eso posible.

"bueno, talvez esté atraída en alguien mas que le gustan los dulces," Tamaki sugirió.

"¿Cómo quien?" preguntaron los gemelos, mirando a su Señor.

"um...¡hay muchas personas que les gusta el pastel y otros dulces!" Tamaki replicó, ferozmente tratando de defenderse. Aun así, incluso Tamaki sabía que no había otra persona en el mundo que adorara los pasteles mas que Hunny. Los otros chicos no podrían competir con el gusto dulce de Hunny.

"_espera un minuto,_" Tamaki pensó, "¿_qué pasa si—qué pasa si el que tiene la piedra roja no es un chico? __¿Entonces, qué?_"

"oye, Kyoya, los poderes de la piedra roja solo funciona en chicos, ¿cierto? ¿Ya que Haruhi es una chica?" Tamaki se giró hacia su major amigo por una respuesta, deseando obtener la respuesta que esperaba.

"...por lo que sé, los poderes de la piedra no son discriminatorios" Kyoya replicó.

"entonces...e-estás diciendo que, ¡¿Haruhi podría estar interesada en alguna chica justo ahora?!" Tamaki estaba paralizado ante el pensamiento. El solo pensar que Haruhi este intentando llevar a una chica a la cama— ¡¿Cómo podría eso funcionar?! Entre mas lo pensaba, mas enojado estaba. Ya ni siquiera sabía que era peor: el penar en Haruhi seduciendo a un chico, o el pensar en Haruhi seduciendo a una chica. Antes de que Haruhi pudiera contestar a su propia pregunta, escuchó un grito.

Justo en ese entonces, Hunny entró a la habitación como si acabara de ver a un fantasma, y Mori, temblando, siguiéndolo.

"Hunny. Estábamos buscándote," dijeron los gemelos casualmente, ignorando el hecho de que él estaba en un estado de completo pánico.

"¡chicos! ¡Haru-chan está actuando realmente raro!" hunny gritó, su voz temblando.

"realmente raro" Mori agregó.

"Oh, lo sabemos," Kyoya respondió fríamente, "ha estado actuando así desde que terminaron sus clases."

"¡¡No!! ¡Ella está actuando realmente raro! ¡Primero, comenzó a acercarse demasiado y dijo que deberíamos conocernos mejor! Pero después, comenzó a decir cosas muy raras como 'tócame'. ¡Y luego palmeó mi trasero! ¡_Mi _trasero! ¡Mi dulce e inocente trasero!" Hunny tartamudeó.

"era muy aterrador, por lo menos" Mori agregó.

Los gemelos estallaron en risas. Incluso Kyoya esbozó una sonrisa. Haruhi, palmeando a Hunny por detrás. La imagen en sus mentes no tenía precio.

"mientras que no sabemos las razones específicas del por qué ella te hizo eso, sabemos el por qué de su raro comportamiento," Tamaki dijo suavemente, tratando de calmar a Hunny, "por esa razón, necesitamos pedirte que nos des la piedra que tienes."

"¿Cuál piedra roja?" Hunny inquirió.

"es una pequeña, piedra roja" Kaoru explicó, "también tiene una lado liso"

Hunny pensó por un momento. Ah, es cierto; si recogió una pequeña cosa roja antes. ¿pero donde fue que la puso? Comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

"Hmm...no creo que todavía la tenga. Debió de haberse caído cuando corrí de Haru-chan" Hunny respondió.

Tamaki y los gemelos dejaron caer sus cabezas. Comenzaban a preguntarse si era posible encontrar esa maldita piedra roja.

"¿cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?" Kyoya preguntó, aun manteniendo su frialdad.

"um...Takashi y yo nos dirigíamos a la tercera sala de música cuando la vi," Hunny contestó.

"¡hacia la tercera sala de música! ¡Vamos!" Tamaki comandó. Con eso, el grupo hizo una línea recta hacia la tercera sala de música.

* * *

La 3ra. Sala de música estaba en silencio. No había ninguna actividad ahí, y ninguna señal de Haruhi. Ninguna montaña de revistas o libros que les dijera a los Hosts donde podría estar el próximo blanco de la chica. El grupo suspiró. Tratar de encontrar a Haruhi y esa piedra no era una misión fácil. Hunny miró la puerta del club de magia negra abierta. Talvez ¿ella estaba ahí...?

"oigan chicos, ¿talvez deberíamos ir a ver ahí?" Hunny les avisó. No tenían nada que perder si daban una mirada, así que los demás miembros del grupo accedieron. Después de un gran debate todos empujaron a Tamaki para que fuera el primero en buscar. Irritado, Tamaki miró cautelosamente a través de la puerta entreabierta hasta la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por candelabros.

Haruhi estaba sentada justo al lado de Nekozawa, contenta. El propio Nekozawa lucía muy neutral. No parecía estar descontento, no parecía estar nervioso, ni siquiera disgustado; solo lucía muy normal con las afecciones de Haruhi. De hecho, lucía muy feliz de que tuviera un nuevo miembro del club. Haruhi abrazó el brazo de él, completamente satisfecha.

"¡Haruhi!" Tamaki lloriqueó. Voló a través de la habitación para alejar a Haruhi de Nekozawa. Haruhi respondió dándole una mirada furibunda a Tamaki, diciéndole, si palabras, de que se esfumara. La corrida de Tamaki terminó en una chillida parada. Los otros anfitriones llegaron a la habitación; Mori deteniéndose en la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie saliera. Ahora los hosts tenían dos opciones: pedirle a Nekozawa que les devolviera la piedra roja, o pedirle que le quitara el hechizo a Haruhi. Decidiendo que destruyendo la piedra sería más fácil, Kyoya se fue a lo formal

"Nekozawa, por alguna casualidad, ¿no te has cruzado con una pequeña piedra roja?" Kyouya preguntó.

"¿quieres decir esto?" respondió Nekozawa. Levantó su mano para revelar la piedra que les ha causado tantos problemas al grupo.

"¡si, esa!" ladró Tamaki. Sin cambiar la expresión sonriente de su rostro, Nekozawa puso la piedra devuelta en su bolsillo.

"¡esa es propiedad de la familia Hitachiin! ¡por favor regrésala!" Kaoru demandó.

"¿Hmm? No recuerdo que la familia Hitachiin fuera capaza de hacer conjuros tan fuertes," Nekozawa replicó.

"fue encontrada en _nuestro _jardín. Así que es _nuestra_." Hikaru dijo secamente.

"tu familia no encontraría nada de utilidad en esto," Nekozawa respondió, "además, ¡es lindo tener a una chica completamente devota hacia mí! Con ella a mi lado, ¡extenderé la palabra sobre el Club de Magia Negra! Y pronto, ¡la escuela entera estará involucrada con el Club de Magia Negra!"

"Diles, Nekozawa-sama" Haruhi dijo, mientras se abrazaba a su lado.

Al parecer Haruhi influenció a Nekozawa más de lo que los anfitriones habían pensado originalmente. Él lucía más ambicioso de lo usual.

"Blah, blah, blah, no importa si nuestra familia no encuentra nada útil en esas piedras, ¡aun es nuestra!" Hikaru replicó, "¡no me hagas sacar mi linterna!"

Nekozawa se congeló. no estaba muy apegado a las linternas. Especialmente cuando las apuntaban a su rostro. Era casi igual de malo que salir a plena luz del día.

"¿quieres hacernos sacar la linterna?" Kaoru preguntó con una malvada sonrisa. "de acuerdo, sacaremos la linterna."

Nekozawa se puso tenso. ¿Por qué no había pensado que esos dos malditos gemelos sacarían una linterna? estúpido, estúpido...bueno, ya no importa ahora.

Decidiendo que era mas fácil dar la piedra que combatir la luz de la linterna, Nekozawa hizo su camino hasta su bolsillo para coger la piedra roja y dársela a los gemelos. Pero justo cuando iba de camino hacia ellos, se tropezó con su túnica y la piedra salió volando. Tamaki saltó para intentar atraparla, pero solo la rozó, haciendo que volara en una dirección diferente.

En el mismo momento, Haruhi (ahora completamente ajena de lo que estaba sucediendo) bostezó. Se sentía como si acabara de ser arrollada por un camión.

"¿_qué es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_" pensó. De repente, sintió que algo entraba por su boca-bien-abierta. Antes de que pudiera pensar en escupirlo, su-reflejo-de-trágatelo se activó y se tragó la cosa.

Los hosts miraron en completo estado de shock. No sabían que esperar cuando ¡la misma persona se comía las dos! Además, ¿el poder de las dos piedras neutralizará a la otra? En el peor de los casos, aun tenían a Nekozawa para que le quitara el hechizo a Haruhi...

Haruhi miró a un punto indeterminado, con una tierna expresión en el rostro. Los anfitriones la miraron, confusos.

"Yo—yo nunca me había dado cuenta antes," Haruhi comenzó. Tamaki se acercó a ella, con los demás anfitriones siguiendo su ejemplo. Con los miembros del Host Club distraídos, era la oportunidad perfecta para Nekozawa de escapar por la puerta. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

"¿nunca haberse dado cuenta de qué? ¿Estás bien?" Tamaki preguntó con preocupación. Haruhi siguió observando en la distancia como si no le importara lo que le acababan de preguntar.

"¿Haru-chan?" Hunny también trató de conseguir la atención de Haruhi, sin éxito.

"nunca me había dado cuenta...nunca me había dado cuenta ¡de lo des-proporcionalmente hermosa y talentosa que soy comparada a la gente ordinaria!" Haruhi terminó su frase.

Los hosts tuvieron que recoger sus bocas del piso. ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?! Y para agregar mas énfasis a su afirmación, Haruhi se abrazó a sí misma y se arrodilló.

"si fuera un chico...me lo haría totalmente" Haruhi dijo suavemente. Las mentes de los hosts salieron disparadas. Era raro verla coquetear con chicos, pero era mucho más raro verla coquetear con ella misma.

"a-ah... ¿H-Haruhi?" Tamaki temblorosamente preguntó.

"¡E-ella está enamorada de ella misma!" Hunny exclamó.

"No. m***da," Hikaru dijo, "¡¿A dónde demonios se fue Nekozawa?!"

Justo cuando los gemelos iban a correr a través de la puerta en busca de Nekozawa, Kyoya puso sus manos en sus hombros calmadamente.

"No, no. Dejémosla como es," Kyoya dijo con una astuta sonrisa, "será interesante..."

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 4_

_Ajaja xD_

_Pobre Hunny, su lindo e inocente trasero no tenía la culpa de esto! D:_

_Y la nueva personalidad de Haruhi, me recordó a Tamaki, me pregunto por qué... xD_

_Sip, queridos lectores, como escribí antes, este es el último capitulo D:_

_Old Man Mion anunció que a lo mejor escribía finales alternativos para esta historia [así que déjenle reviews implorándole que siga con la historia ;D]_

_Yo, por mi parte, he podido convencer a una de mis escritoras favoritas para que me deje traducir sus ouran fics!! ^0^ _

_Comenzaré lo mas pronto posible :D_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_¡¡Y hasta muy pronto!! :D_

_Su traductora, _

_crazyonechan~_


End file.
